


The Good Shatt

by demigodthief (Rosiliana)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiliana/pseuds/demigodthief
Summary: Matt and Shiro have been friends since they were young. However, something feels off about their relationship. They are reaching a turning point in their relationship- one they can never turn back from.





	The Good Shatt

Takashi and Matthew were the envy of the school. No one was quite as popular as Taka, no one was quite as smart as Matty, and no friends were as sweet together as the two of them. That’s it. That’s all they were. Friends.  
Matthew and Takashi, more affectionately known as Matt and Shiro, had been friends since they were 8 years old, meeting on the playground at their elementary school. Elementary school harbored nothing but pleasant memories at this point. They wanted to go back there- the sense of order, the lack of stress, the freedom to play without too much judgement. The freedom to be themselves.  
Matt smiled widely at Shiro as the final bell rang. Shiro was just… fantastic. His athleticism and level headedness were enough to make anyone feel intimidated. What else could be expected from a teenage legend, the star quarterback of the school, though? Very few saw the other side of Shiro, though. The side that was sweet, loving, nurturing, the side that was what brought Matt into Shiro’s life and kept him there.  
‘Friends’, Matt thought. ‘That’s all we are. As far as anyone knows, we’re just friends.’ Matt sighed. He and Shiro were close, sure, but… it felt as though there was something missing from their relationship.  
Matt walked up to Shiro and took a deep breath. “Hey Shiro… can I talk to you about something? It’s… personal stuff.”  
Shiro looked concerned. Personal stuff for Matt usually meant that he was about to start venting to Shiro. “Yeah, absolutely. What do you need, Matt? Did something happen? Do we need to talk in private?”  
Matt fidgeted with a coin in his pocket, trying to calm his nerves. “I… n-never mind. I don’t think I can tell you here. Not now, not in public. S-sorry.” He never knew coming out as bisexual to his best friend would be so hard.  
Matt realized he was feeling something towards Shiro he had never felt with anyone before- love. And not the friendly ‘I-love-you-like-a-brother’ love so often harbored by childhood friends. The kind of love where you could look in someone’s eyes and get lost in them, where the mere mention of their name fills you with happiness and serenity, the kind of love where every day you don’t talk to them is a day you feel hopeless. The kind of love where their smile could single-handedly brighten up even the darkest of days. Matt realized he yearned for their relationship to have the romance and tenderness of holding someone you truly love in your arms, the happiness that wells up when that person calls you a name of affection reserved only for a potential life mate.  
Shiro had a slight frown on his face. “Are you sure, Matt? Do you need me to come over and talk to you about this at your place? Because I am more than happy to come over if you really need to talk to me.”  
Matt smiled a little. “I would appreciate that. It’s… not something I would really be comfortable broadcasting to the entire school, but I would like to talk to you. How about you come over tomorrow and we can talk then?”  
‘How could I be so stupid?’ Matt thought to himself. ‘Who wants to have this conversation at school? What was I even thinking? If he had answered, what would have happened? I didn’t even have the guts to tell him when I had a chance!’

The next day, a Saturday, Shiro came over to Matt’s house. Matt’s 7 year old sister Katie (also known as Pidge, much to her chagrin) answered the door when Shiro knocked. Pidge was so used to Shiro being over that she was surprised he even decided to knock, since Shiro and his brother Keith often just walked in.  
“Hey, little pigeon, is Matt home?” Shiro asked. Matt didn’t usually go out to do stuff, so the answer was likely yes, but sometimes he threw Shiro for a loop and actually went out to do something.  
“Yeah, Matt’s home. MATT, SHIRO’S HERE!” Pidge yelled up the stairs.  
Matt came down the stairs and looked at Shiro. Shiro was wearing something different than his usual attire- a white shirt and a black biker jacket paired with dark blue jeans and oxford shoes, rather than his usual graphic t-shirt, his letterman jacket, ripped acid wash jeans, and high-top sneakers.  
“Whoa… Shiro, is something up? You look… different.” Matt was just flummoxed that Shiro looked so much different. It almost looked as if… Shiro was going to go on a date? He wondered if Shiro had actually set up a date with a girl or something for after they talked, a thought that vaguely discouraged Matt.  
“No, I just felt like dressing up. You said you wanted to talk to me?” Shiro asked. He took a step closer and smiled. God, that was the smile of an angel. Shiro started making his way up the stairs to Matt’s room, Matt following close behind.  
Once they got into Matt’s room, Matt closed the door and locked it. “So, um… I… had something I needed to tell you, Shiro. Something that… I’m not quite sure how you’ll receive.” Matt started to fiddle with a pen on his desk. He wasn’t quite sure how to hint to Shiro that after years of being friends, there was starting to be some romantic feelings on his part.  
They were 18 now, and had officially been friends for 10 years. An entire decade of being friends, and over the years, Matt had never noticed his attraction growing for Shiro. Now, he was just waiting for Shiro’s response.  
“… Matt… what’s on your mind? You seem so scattered right now, like… like you’re preoccupied. I… I’m sure I won’t be too upset or anything, no matter what it is.”  
“Shiro, I was just… thinking. It’s… it’s nothing. Nothing you should be concerned about, anyway. I just… wanted to tell you that… well… I-I think I might be bi.”  
Shiro walked over to Matt and hugged him. It was a warm and loving embrace, one that was familiar and comforting for anyone who received it. Matt was surprised- Shiro was extremely accepting of it. He had no reason to believe Shiro wouldn’t be accepting of the fact that his best friend was into guys, but… no one ever knows how their friends will actually respond to something as serious as coming out until coming out is necessary.  
“Matt… look. You’re still my best friend now as much as you were ten minutes ago. And… thank you for telling me. I know that telling me must have taken a lot of courage.” Shiro gave Matt an accepting and kind smile. “And… if we’re coming out to each other… Matt, I think I’m gay.”  
Matt had a look of surprise and utter shock on his face. Who ever would have thought that the star quarterback, the living legend of the high school himself, would have been into men? Shiro was throwing him new surprises all the time. Matt also realized that Shiro being gay was a sense of hope for him- maybe an indication that maybe, just maybe, he may actually have a chance at getting together with Shiro.

Once the shock wore off, Matt smiled a bit at Shiro, a new sense of hope rekindled in his soul. “So… are you interested in anyone, Shiro? Maybe I can help set you up with them, be your wingman. I mean, that’s what I’m supposed to do anyway, right? Be your wingman?” Matt laughed.  
“Uh… I don’t actually like anyone, really. Er… I do, I just… doubt they’d be interested in dating me.” Shiro blushed and looked away. He couldn’t look at Matt, not when he was sitting right in front of Shiro.  
“Come on, you can tell me! Who is it?” Matt gasped. “Is it one of the other football players? Oh man, your coach wouldn’t really appreciate that if it is.”  
“It’s not one of the other football players, Matt. I just… don’t want to ruin my friendship with him, especially if he doesn’t feel the same way.”  
It took Matt a moment to process what Shiro said, but as soon as he realized, his eyes grew wide. “Shiro… am… am I your crush? You can tell me, you know. I won’t be mad, and it’s not going to ruin our friendship if I am.”  
Shiro sighed deeply. “I… yeah, you are. I just… you’re so smart, and funny, and talented, and you always make me smile, and… it’s not like you’re just some random guy I met on a dating website or something. I’ve known you for years. I’ve known you since third grade. You’ve been my best friend since then.” Shiro had a look of dejection on his face, as though he knew Matt was going to tell him the feeling was unrequited.  
Matt smiled brightly. There was a light in his eyes that Shiro had never seen before. “Shiro, I’m so glad I’m your crush! The whole reason I thought I may be bi is because I realized that… that I can’t stand to live life without you. You strike awe and wonder into my heart, make me feel a type of unbridled happiness that I have never experienced before. Any life without you is not a life I want to live.”  
The tension in the room just melted away into pure ecstasy. Shiro walked over and took held of Matt’s hand. “Well… since you and I have admitted our feelings are mutual… I guess it’s about time I finally get the answer to a question that has been on my mind for years. Matt, will you be my boyfriend?”  
Matt held his hand tighter, beaming. “Shiro, I would love absolutely nothing more than to be your boyfriend. It would be the most sublime experience imaginable.”  
Shiro laughed and settled at Matt’s side. It was almost like a dream come true for both of them. As he and Matt lied there, they stayed on Matt’s bed holding hands until they both drifted off to sleep in a state of euphoria.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever, I think, and definitely my first on here about Voltron.


End file.
